


Cherry Blossom

by lilacjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Picnics, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Short & Sweet, Spring, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacjun/pseuds/lilacjun
Summary: Chenle wants to do a picnic with Jisung."I am beautiful or the weather?" Chenle asked with a cocky smile, Jisung didn't stop staring and smiled, "The weather is beautiful but you're more beautiful" Jisung stated-- Inspired by Chenji's this and that episode





	Cherry Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> so i finally made this au! thank g my senses came back (not at all) 
> 
> btw Chenji is the best friend goals, i loooove their friendship i adore them. very much.

 

 

A sunny afternoon, Jisung fans himself and opened the fridge,looking for some iced drink.

"Jisungie, let's go do a picnic!" Chenle exclaimed while clinging to Jisung, who nearly choked on his drink, "You decide" Jisung smiled at his boyfriend's act, "okay! I'll prepare something to eat~" Chenle cooed and grabbed the bag of loaf and a jar of jam, "Let me help you" Jisung said as he grabbed the fruits and containers, "Hmm, your poo hands will destroy it!" Chenle laughed at his statement, Jisung laughed dryly "We'll see"

  
"You're not just gonna let that open! it has a lid!" Chenle protest, Jisung didn't mind and continued what his doing, "Here is the lid! aaaaah Jisung-a" Chenle said as he tilted his head, "I didn't know that it was a thing!" Jisung replied, "Nah, I'm genius" Chenle said and raised an eyebrow at Jisung, Jisung just laughed at his boyfriend's adorableness.

 

Jisung and Chenle arrived at Han River with a basket of foods and placed their mat. "The weather is so nice!" Chenle said and closed his eyes, Jisung admired his boyfriend "Yeah it is beautiful" Chenle opened his eyes and caught Jisung staring at him, "I am beautiful or the weather?" Chenle asked with a cocky smile, Jisung didn't stop staring and smiled, "The weather is beautiful but you're more beautiful" Jisung stated, Chenle laughed (the Chenle laugh, just imagine his laugh) and pecked at Jisung's cheeks, "As expected, Park Jisung" and cling to his boyfriend, "I want Ramen" Jisung said and pouts, "We'll buy later" Chenle patted Jisung's leg, "first, we'll eat the sandwiches we made" Chenle stood and grabbed the basket, Jisung just nods, "Here" Chenle gave the sandwich to Jisung and sat beside him, "Sungie, let's go to the near park later" Chenle said while munching his food, "And what about our things?" Jisung asked, "we'll just leave it here, we're just gonna go look or watch, it's not gonna be an hour it'll be just a minute." Chenle explained with a smile at the end, "Okay, then we'll buy ramen on our way back" Jisung made an ^_^ face that made Chenle cooed, "Okayyy cutiee~" Chenle cooed and squishes Jisung's cheek, What was that for?!" Jisung pouts acting he was hurt by Chenle's squish, "you're too cute i can't handle it! does it hurt? did i pinch it too hard?" Chenle explained and checked Jisung's cheek if it was hurt or bruised, "Hey Chenle it doesn't hurt" Jisung laughed satisfiedly seeing Chenle worried about him, "i faked it, you're too kind Chenle" Jisung pecked at Chenle's forehead, Chenle huffs and laughs "Wow I am tricked ha ha ha" Jisung laughed softly, "Let's go to the park!" Jisung pulled Chenle up and holds his boyfriend's hand.

  
"Woah look at that" Chenle points at the bunch of kids playing basketball, "They're cute" Chenle smiled, Jisung looked at Chenle for a minute and turned his attention back again to the kids, "Yeah it was" Jisung stated. They went to the soccer field and saw a parent and a little boy, Chenle smiled fondly watching the parent playing with his son, Jisung loved the way Chenle adored the view, He smiled at himself and placed his head on Chenle's shoulder, "Oh the ball is stuck" Chenle whispered and stood up, Jisung didn't stopped the boy who run to the field and helps the boy, Chenle removed the stucked ball and gave it to the boy, the parent thanked him and smiled, Chenle gets back to Jisung with a wide smile plastered on his face, Jisung lent a hand to Chenle grabbed it, "Now let's go buy a ramen!" Jisung stood up and let Chenle drag him away.

Jisung and Chenle arrived at their spot with ramens on Chenle's hands, Jisung woah-ed at the ramen, "Eat well Jisungie" Chenle said and gave the ramen to Jisung, "Thank you Chenle~" Jisung stated and starts to eat his ramen while Chenle eats the sandwich, Jisung smiled fondly at Chenle who cutely munched his sandwich, "Cute" Jisung thought.

  
"Jisungie, let's go take a picture" Chenle said as he stood up, Jisung followed Chenle, "I'll take a picture of you first, stand here" Jisung walked away for the angle, Chenle cutely posed under the Cherry blossom tree, "Done" Jisung smiled proudly and approached Chenle, "Let me see--" Chenle didn't saw a picture of him, it was a selca of Jisung, "You--" before he finished his sentence, Jisung ran away and laughed, "Yah! come back here!" Chenle surrendered to chase Jisung and decided to call him back, "Let's just take a selca together" Jisung said and wrapped his arms around Chenle, "Better" Chenle smiled at the camera, Jisung smiled as well, before Jisung snap the last pic, he quickly pecked at Chenle's cheek and captured it, Chenle's eyes widened and Jisung smiled satisfiedly, "See? it's beautiful~" Jisung cooed and looked at the picture, "You're adorable! look" Jisung showed Chenle the pictures while back hugging him, Chenle laughs "You're adorable" Chenle blushes at his statement, "Aaah my boyfriend is blushing, Chenle is blushing" Jisung pulled out from the back hug and pinches Chenle's both cheeks, Chenle just laughed at his boyfriend's sweet act and didn't protest, "I love you Jisungie" Chenle mumbled, Jisung who is still smiling, pecked at his lips "I love you more"

  
They cleaned up their spot, "We better go home now, it's getting dark" Chenle stated and looked at his surroundings, "Yeah we should" Jisung replied focusing on putting the mat on their basket, Chenle is still looking at the view, the view of sun setting, calm waves of the river, Jisung stood next to Chenle and lend his hand, "Let's go?" Chenle looked beside him and saw Jisung smiling and offering his hand to hold, "Let's go" Chenle smiled and hold Jisung's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> a pure fluff. 
> 
> leave a kudos if you liked this au ^^


End file.
